zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amidst Candles
So many nights in Zootopia that I spent all alone, without a mate However, all of my life changed for the better ever since I met that rabbit In this big city full of very different mammals, I no longer feel like a stranger I´m now having a happy night out with my wife, already on the dance floor It´s been half a year since me and Judy got married Tonight, we´re in the city´s most romantic restaurant during our day off from the ZPD We walk towards the dance floor, holding hands and looking at each other warmly I wear my finest black and white tuxedo, which you always said fits me wonderfully I also love your beautiful strapless red evening dress, which highlights your feminine features Putting my hand on the small of your back and paw on paw, we´re ready for dance They´re playing the exact same love songs we heard on our first date From A Whole New World to Beauty and the Beast Both of us look around, and see that there´s also many other interspecies couples The area with the floor is dimly lit by just a few candles We start dancing on the floor together, slowly and elegantly The mood starts getting more romantic as I see a feminine smile on the face of my honey bunny You´ve always been great on the floor, just like with the waltz during our wedding Every one of those moments with you is worth spending The music sounds so nice tonight, a real delight to my ears Not to mention the lyrics of the songs remind me a lot of us You look so lovely tonight in your dress, a real belle of the ball Can´t take my eyes off you as we dance through the floor of the entire hall I call you also a long-eared angel, which causes you to smile and let out a gentle laugh Even during our dance and from a small distance, I can still feel your warmth This bond between us has changed you, which shows in everything you say and do Neither of us will ever forget the time when the tod fell for the doe It was the first time in my life I got to experience real love I don´t just flirt with you, for my feelings for you are genuine Such a wise decision for me it was to leave my hustling life behind For you, Carrots, are far more worthy to me than all the money in the world Whenever you have trouble, I´ll always help you reach the finish line Against our dynamic duo, no criminal in the city stands a chance You have the courage of a warrior, but the heart of a loving princess With someone like you, I´m not afraid to face any of the world´s harms All the forgiveness and understanding really made us the best of friends We´ve been loyal to each other ever since our partnership begun, never breaking any promises Both of us sees each other as heroes in our own right Yet all I can see now is your lovely face as keep waltzing slowly at the moment The closer we get during the end of the dance, the more it sets my heart ablaze As it ends, I bow before my lady and hand her a beautiful rose You thank me in delight, calling me the most adorable husband in the world But the grand finale to our night out is waiting just ahead We head towards the restaurant balcony, where we can see all the city lights They still look gorgeous at night even after all these years Closing your purple eyes, you lean against my chest in an embrace so tender My dear Mrs. Wilde, you have everything a wonderful wife can offer Our hearts are beating as I place my paw on your cheek, where you got scratched by Gideon once But this time, a fox isn´t touching it to hurt you, but caressing you out of love As your husband, I´ll love, cherish, look after and respect you every day I draw you closer to me by the waist before stroking your furry shoulders and ears softly Bliss takes me over as my snout meets your bunny lips In front of the city skyline, the new Mr and Mrs Wilde kiss My love for you knows no limits, you know in your heart that it´s true We´re leading a healthy, happy new life as lovers that fate meant us to be This is one of my favorite ways to spend these romantic nights While dancing lovingly amidst candles. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years